Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle information providing device that provides power consumption information and charging via-point information when a vehicle having at least an electric motor as a traveling drive source travels to a destination point.
Related Art
A conventional technique, in accordance with a route to a destination point obtained by searching, provides information required for a vehicle to complete travel along the route or information required for the vehicle to economically travel (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1 discloses conducting virtual competition between the fuel consumption of a host vehicle in a traveling section and the fuel consumption of another vehicle in the same section and providing the comparison result to the driver, in order to encourage the driver to enhance awareness of eco-driving.
Patent Document 1: JP 2011-27507 A